Twin Times
by Terrichance
Summary: 13-year-old Rika Burnes has long awaited the premire of Digimon Tamers...but when she sees a certian character for the first time, will it unlock a new personality inside of herself?
1. Fateful Morning...

Alter-universe, this story is actually set in the real world. Evereybody anticipated the arrival of Season3, and Rika Burnes was no exception. The problem was, when she Does see it, she'll be in for the shock of her life...how many violet-eyed girls Are there in the world?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I think that if I did, you'd be seeing Keramon Waaay more often.  
  
  
  
=======  
  
Twin Times  
  
"Rika! It's starting!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Young 13-year-old Rika Burnes came trotting down the stair as fast as she could. The new third season of Digimon, Digimon Tamers, was going to premire in a few minutes. And she was NOt going to miss it.  
  
Grabbing a cup in the kitchen, she quickly filled it with milk, and ran into the living room, plopping down in a chair as she did so.  
  
She's in her pajamas right now, but her face is quite cheery. Her golden- red hair was cut at the small of her back, and small bangs dangled from her ears. Her eyes were a bright violet, a rare color, and one that she prided herself about.  
  
Sitting in the chair next to her is her father, and in the floor is her younger sister. Her mother was back in the kitchen, making waffles for breakfast.  
  
"You're just in time Rika. They're about finished playing the commercials." Mr. Burnes looked at his watch. "If you've wanted to see it this much, why did you have to wake us all up? And even then, why not just let the Vcr auto-record it?"  
  
"One, I didn't want for you all to miss out. Second..." she popped a tape into the aforementioned Vcr. "I don't trust the timer recordings. And there's a third, I don't know anything about it. You know I've gone on that internet strike when I first heard about it, I don't even know what the characters look like!"  
  
"Of course." he scratched his cheek nervously. He knew how persistant his daughter could be, and although she was nothing like a tomboy, she made her decisions and stuck by them.  
  
"Look!" the sister, Cassie, crowed.  
  
Rika turned right around and hit the record button, just as the digital blocks appeared onscreen.  
  
They all sat mesmerized by the scenes that unfolded. The little white digimon was running away from the armored digimon, which Rika noted in her head that it was Maildramon.  
  
Right before the opening song started to play, the worst possible thing that could happen to her, happened.  
  
Her bladder called at her.  
  
"Dangit!" she cursed, running towards the bathroom. From in there, she could at least hear what the new song sounded like. She didn't see anything...  
  
Yet.  
  
===  
  
Seated back in the chair, she watched as the boy, Takato, drew a red digimon in his notebook. She chortled when Ms Asashii caught him. Her dad commented. "He's a goner."  
  
Then Rika became glued to the screen as Takato went back to the playground, to pick up his cards. He found the blue card, and slashed it through his reader. She downright sqealed when she saw the new digivice.  
  
Then came the scanning scene. She couldn't belive her eyes as the digivice scanned his notebook pages, and created a digiegg in the screen. She was estatic.  
  
Then came the dream sequence.  
  
Takato was suspended in the air, watching something. A girl appeared out of the fog.  
  
Eyes widened when she saw her hair. Golden-red. Bangs at the ears. It was done up in a spikey ponytail.  
  
Now that's creepy, she thought. I'd never do my hair like that.  
  
The wind was blowing, and she wore a trenchcoat and sunglasses. She took the glasses off.  
  
Her heart stopped.  
  
Her eyes were a bright violet.  
  
Then a giant flaming tiger digimon appeared in the fog. A far corner of her mind tagged it as Lynxmon.  
  
Then She Spoke.  
  
"So it's Renamon versus Lynxmon."  
  
The voice...it's just like...  
  
She stepped aside, and revealed a large fox digimon.  
  
She could only watch the battle as it played out. The new digimon, Renamon, saw Takato, but said nothing. She continued her attack on the armor digimon, but it became clear she needed help.  
  
Then the card slash sequence played. It was imprinted on the girl's mind forever as it played out.  
  
"Digi-Modify! Hyperspeed, activate!"  
  
Renamon went faster than ever, and unleashed her Diamond Storm attack. The tiger digimon was deleted, but somehow the scene wasn't finished.  
  
Then she exclaimed quietly as she saw the next part. "She's Uploading the data into herself!"  
  
Then the shot went back to the girl, and she froze again. The person onscreen didn't cheer or anything, she simply nodded, and left the fog.  
  
The girl watching the show, sat through the rest of the episode, half- watching, half-numb.  
  
===  
  
She was quite surprised when she discovered that it was a two-parter, one- hour long mega episode. She woke up enough to watch the rest of it.  
  
Seeing the new Guilmon's antics was funny, especially when confined to the box. Then the scene switched to a busy street.  
  
She froze again, there was the girl, sans trenchcoat, listening to a small headphone set. She could see now that she wore a white top, with green sleeves, and a broken purple heart on the chest. She also had on blue jeans, and a brown leather card-holder belt swung around her hip.  
  
Is this her normal outfit?  
  
The character girl walks by some guys, who were talking about the card game. "One card man, and you're back to rookie."  
  
"He, hehey, it's you! I mean, you're her? arn't you?" One of them was pointing and looking at the girl.  
  
"You're Incomprehensible."  
  
"Comprehend this, that's Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen! She won the official digi-battle championship this year!"  
  
"Aw man, really??"  
  
Then the telepathic scene occured. It was clear that she didn't treat even normal people as people, much less digimon.  
  
As the scene ended, she heard Renamon say "You only think you're alone Rika."  
  
As the commercial break started, Mr. Burnes, and Cassie, looked up towards the other chair.  
  
Sitting in it, Rika 's purple eyes were glazed over in shock. she had heard every little bit, and the name had her reeling. Nervously, she watched the rest of the episode play, as it ended with Takato coming up against the character Rika. "Renamon, walk all over him."  
  
The episode ended.  
  
Who am I?  
  
Although it was 8 in the morning, and she had slept 7 hours, Rika felt like she had been up for three days straight. Sleep started to claim her.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have made that stupid strike.  
  
She passed out.  
  
=== 


	2. Winning Streak?

Twin Times.  
Chaper two.  
  
===  
  
Rika woke up back in her bed.  
  
What? I don't remember going back upstairs...fact, I don't remember much after...  
  
A chill went down her spine as the image of the girl from the show presented itself in her mind.  
  
Her head snapped towards the dresser next to her bed. She got out slowly and looked in the mirror caustiously.  
  
Staring back was the face she had know for most of her life, as her own face. Now she also recognized the face as the girl from her favorite tv show. She gently stroked her hair, and pondered. That was the freakiest scare she had ever had in her life. discovering that there's a character out there which had her face, her voice, even her name. And it scared her more that she was cold to the core.  
  
She shook her head. I know she's just a tv character, but still...does that make me a character too? It's too freaky...  
  
She looked back in the mirrior, and cursed her purple eyes.  
  
Looking towards her clock, she saw that it was nearly 12 in the afternoon. She had been out for most of the day. Her father must have carried her up here, after she had fainted in the chair.  
  
Dang, I don't have much time! Brian and Tim are expecting me in half an hour!  
  
===  
  
Downstairs, Mr. and Mrs Burnes sighed with relief as Rika bounded downstairs for lunch. However, she ate quitely, a lot more than usuall.  
  
"Rika..."   
  
The girl started, but turned towards her dad. "Don't take it so roughly. She's just a picture on a screen. Plus, Knowing shows, she'll warm up as the season goes along..."  
  
Rika smiled a little bit, and said "Thanks Dad." She quicky gulped down the rest of her sandwich, and bolted out the door. "I'm late for my play, see you in a bit!" she called behind her.  
  
===  
  
Running down the street, Rika Burnes wears her normal attire. A mango-colored button-up long-sleeved shirt, and tan khaiki shorts, followed by yellow sneakers, and a blue backback. Her hair is always loose, nothing tying it down. She nears the parkway where she and her guy-friends meet.  
  
Every weekend, they would get together in the grass-covered ally to trade and play the Digi-battle game. Brian was usually the winner, but both Rika and Tim have had their winning streaks. She had never been able to beat the both of them in one meeting though.  
  
"Hey! Over here!"  
  
She located her friends and ran to join them. Brian Summers looked up from his hand and waved.   
Spiky haired, he resembled a little bit like Kazu from the show. What surprised was that this time, he was wearing a green visor, exactly like Kazu's. He's taking this differently, she thought. Then again, Kazu's not cold and heartless...  
  
She sat down between them, they were dueling at the moment. There was no telling what eithier one would pull on the other, but she never got tired of watching them. For a brief moment, she forgot about her predicament...  
  
Tim looked up. "Hey Rika, how's the 'Digimon Queen' today?"  
  
She instantly hid her face and muffled a gasp.  
  
Tim saw this and instantly regretted his action. He had black hair, which had a bit of a red tint, and was wavy and long. Right now, it broke him up to see he'd made Rika uncomfortrable.  
  
Brian watched the whole scene through his blue eyes intently. Then he leaned back a bit before speaking.  
  
"I thought you had taken it differently, but I see..."  
  
She looked up at him. "Does Kazu have your eyes? Your Voice? Your NAMe?? Yeah, there's the hair, but I've got the whole nine yards. And she's...she's..." she just about broke down.  
  
Tim's brown irises contracted with worry, and leaned over to comfort Rika. He had always been the supporting arm for the group, and went out of his way to help people.  
  
Brian was a bit taken aback. He'd seen Kazu, and thought he was cool. then came the revealation of the character Rika, and he'd made the connection. He had no idea this would be her reaction though...  
  
"I'm fine, I think. I just need to clear my head." She looked towards the playing mat. "And I don't want to interrupt the battle."  
  
The boys gave condoleances, and resumed the play. Rika watched with interest, as always.  
  
I play the card game, that's for sure, but I don't think I'd be able to win a city tournament.   
She took out her deck and started sorting through it, seeing her meager selection. No way I could.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Aww, where'd you get that Power Charger card?"  
  
Brian held up the power option. "Boosts up 80 when in champion, coupled with Stingmon...let's just say your Ogremon never had a chance."  
  
"Rika, you up for trade?"  
  
Trading was one of the other things they did. The boys both had easy access to the card stores, but Rika was always low on money, buying a new shirt or top at every turn. Therefore, the boys had agreed to giving extras to the girl, whenever they found them.  
  
"You'll like this." Brian laughed, holdening up an armored digimon card. "Rhinomon, comes from Patamon, plus egg of miracles."  
  
Rika took the card, while Tim gave out a whole deck's worth of cards. "I won an auction online for a booster box of these cards. I've got all but one card of Booster series 3. These are the extras."  
  
Both Rika and Brian oogled at the pile. "Umm, Rika, should you have any extras of those extras of cards I need, would you give to me?"  
  
She chuckled, "Of course!"  
  
She looked through the pile of cards, and found ones that she even traded out, right then and there, in her deck.  
  
Then she came across...  
  
She squeaked a bit, and held the card away from her.  
  
Brian and Tim looked it over. "Bo-169...Tim, I thought you said that was a series THree booster box you got."  
  
The other boy shrugged. "All the packages were the same. This may have been a slip-up." Then he smiled. "But seeing how serendipidous this is, I'll let you keep it Rika."  
  
She looked at the card again. I'm not sure I even Want to keep it...still, it's a card I don't have.  
  
Trading out Gabumon from her deck, she inserted the Renamon card in it's place...   
  
===  
  
Up against Tim first, Rika played with half her mind on the game. The other half was thinking about the character problem...  
  
How did they come up with that? She looks and sounds just like me. Yet, she's my...complete oppisite. Dad may be right, and she'll soften up. But what about in the meantime? She seems like an evil twin, if she were real...  
  
that's another thing that's scaring me. She's so much like me, yet she's not real. What does that make me? An imaginary form? Am 'I' real?...  
  
And the worst thing, although she may turn to be like me in the future...what if I start becoming like her? It doesn't seem...  
  
"RIKA!"  
  
She snapped out of her trance, and saw Tim sitting in front of the mat, fuming. She thought she hadn't done her turn, but when she looked down at the mat she saw that the battle was over...  
  
Unconciously, she had won. 1000 to 0.  
  
She glanced at the card she used. It was the Kongoumon card, the one where when you offlined a digimon card, it's power was increased by 50. She saw she had very few cards left online...  
  
Oh my gosh...  
  
"Wow, never seen you accomplish those statistics before Rika. Never giving your opponent a chance." Brian stopped his commentary and stepped up to the board, while Tim got out of the way.   
"Now let's see you try against me."  
  
She smiled a bit. Brian was the toughest one to beat, but she had her victories now and then. They were always close-calls though.  
  
Tim gathering up, the two started their match.  
  
===  
  
How did THat happen?  
  
She was downright startled that she had won so cleanly and flawlessly. A perfect score. She wasn't even paying attention.  
  
Oh, movie Lopmon eh? Wendigo can't be far behind, better play out Kabuteri...  
  
She was paying more attention this time, seeing what she did. She didn't want to blank out.  
  
The Rika in the show was a digibattle master. She didn't lose to anybody, I bet she could have won against Brian in her sleep.  
  
He's deploying that power charger. Ready the black gears...  
  
But I'm not anywhere that good. How did I win like that?...  
  
I don't think I could tap into the powers of the tv world, suddenly learning skills and tatics, and personalites...She shuddered. That would be downright freaky...  
  
Dang, he digivolved again. Movie Antylamon. Aha, here's MegaKabuteri...  
  
Now, what do I know about that girl? Other than her being a genius and an Ice cube. She wears Very boyish cloting, and seems to wander around a lot. I haven't seen her house or her family yet...maybe there's stuff online by now. I can be well off that net strike now, I wanna find out as much as I can about the show now. Especially Henry and Terriermon...  
  
Rika gave a giggle and blushed. Brian looked up in confusion, and seeing the 'vacant' sign in her eyes, decided against asking. He layed down his next card.  
  
Control Spire. Don't have that one yet. And my deck's down to zero.  
  
She took off all her cards, reshuffled them, and set them back down...she then saw an advantage...  
  
She traded out her rookie, plus put down a crest tag, and the Crest of Friendship. Just for safety, she added her Flyaway card to the mix.  
  
At any rate, it just doesn't make any sense. There's no way I could have thought to use that Kongoumon card to my advantage. It'd be rare that I'd get it anyways, all I have is the D-terminal...  
  
"Rika..."  
  
And even then, Kongoumon could have been beaten. Was I able to think ahead?  
  
"Rika?..."  
  
And all in all, I can't remember what happened in there. Did I cheat? No, if I had, the boys would have caught me. Besides, I don't Think I would cheat...  
  
"Misus Rika...I can't think of the right last name, but will you please check your score?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure." She snapped out of thoughtsville for the moment and looked at the mat. She had used the yellow rookie card against the Green ultimate, thus garning her 300 on top of her 600. Then there was the crest and tag she had used to get her an extra 100. summing it all up...  
  
Reality slapped her like a wet mackeral.  
  
She had 1000 points. And her eyes went slowly toward's Brian's counter. It read 0.  
  
Brian however, was grinning like a complete goof. "Congrats! Another clean and leagal victory!"  
  
She replayed the battle in her head. Yes, everything she had done was by the rules, so...  
  
Then she glanced at the card in her battle zone...it was her newly accquired Renamon card...  
  
She gasped. Her face was a mask of fear...  
  
"Guys...I just won, 1000 to zero, against the both of you, at one time...."  
  
She let this sink in for a moment, before speaking again, her voice cracking. "I've never done that before!"  
  
The boys looked at each other, also with concerned looks on thier faces. "That IS very odd."  
  
"Maybe you're becoming a bit more like..."  
  
"The Digimon queen??" Rika almost shrieked. "You Think I'm actully becoming the Digimon queen??..."  
  
"Ummm..." Tim was at a loss for words.  
  
"I'm sorry...Rika. We can't really see it from your point of view...because neithier of us are in your situation...We'd like to try and help though...if we can..."  
  
She hardly heard the brown-haired boy. Her mind was racing with new thoughts. What if the character Rika was a side of her, personified? If so, what side was it? Did seeing her on the tv, awaken the side withen herself?...so many thoeries at once, her mind was cluttered, and her pulse raced.  
  
"She's taking it rather too seriously, don't you think?" Tim aked his friend.  
  
"I dunno. If she thinks she saw a new side of herself, and it just showed through right now in her gameplay, I think she's pretty justfied in being freaked. After all, all the world's a stage and all that. It's just a part that was unexpected..."  
  
Tim looked at him oddly. "Since when did you start reciting Shakesperhe?"  
  
"That was Shakeshpere?"  
  
"Guys,"  
  
The two boys looked up.  
  
Looking rather frazzled, Rika gathered up her cards, almost afraid to touch the Renamon card, but putting it up anyway. "I think I shouldn't play from now on."  
  
"What?? But Rika..."  
  
"I'm not sure what happened, but I think I DId turn into the character...It sounds silly, I know, but I can't shake the feeling...what if this happened when I Wasn't playing?..."  
  
"Rika, calm down..." Brian put a hand on her shoulder...  
  
She whirled around. "I told you, I'm not playing it anymore! I'm going to try all I can, to keep my self together! I don't need your help!" she snapped.  
  
Tim and Brian backed up a coulple of steps.  
The cold detirmination stayed in her violet eyes for a split-second, then melted away with fresh shock.  
  
"I...I just snapped at you, didn't I?..."  
  
Brian nodded. "And if I remember, you've done so before at me, eariler today. Although it wasn't as intense as you were just now..."  
  
Tears started brimming her eyes. "You see?! It's already starting!" She turned away and simply said "I'll talk to you tomorrow...maybe..."  
  
Then she ran off.  
  
The two remaining children stood in silence for a bit, then Tim spoke up.  
  
"She's like Rika in body, but I can see who she's the most like in the show in personalty."  
  
"Oh? And who would that be?"  
  
"Jeri, she's a whole lot like Jeri would be, trapped in Rika's body..."  
  
  
=== 


	3. Foxy Talkin'

Twin Times.  
Chapter three.  
  
  
===  
  
The weekend over, Rika had calmed down somewhat, altough she was always on edge. She had snapped two more times over the duration, and it was wearing on her. As she walked home from school today, her mind worked like crazy. It was never well-orginized however, and she kept coming back to square one.  
  
Allright, I KNow it's silly, it's ridiculous even. Still I can't concentrate because of it. I bet I've lost two grades today because of it. Maybe if I shifted my mind foucus...lesse, oh, those are some rather pretty butterflies...interesting, they've got purple wings with yellow spots...if that was reversed, they'd look like Butterflymon...ahh, people should enjoy butterflies more often...unless they followed you around everywhere, or they stuck around your face, then I'd...  
  
AAUUUGGHH! I'm doing it! Not think About the character girl, and I start thinking Like her! It doesn't make any sense!!  
  
"Rika?"  
  
She stopped in her tracks.  
  
The voice that had said that was low, mature, intellegent...and female.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
Expecting the worse, she slowly turned around, fully expecting to see a yellow bipedal fox.  
  
Standing behind her was...a blond woman leaning against a wall.  
  
Rika let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. That's right, I've forgotten that Vivi usually walks home with me.  
  
Although her hair was yellow, and her eyes blue, Vivi Frontires was NOt the bubblehead most anybody would think if they saw her. She cut her hair short, and wore black pants and A knitted sweatshirt. Sometimes, she would wear a beret as well. It would strike one that you would find her in a coffehouse or jazz club in that getup. And sometimes, she was.  
  
She stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Rika. "You seem disturbed today. Perhaps you want to talk?"  
  
The short girl shook her head quickly. "No, it's nothing...it's just that, you sounded like someone else for a moment."  
  
Vivi blinked. "But I always sound this way."  
  
Her eyes widened. That was right, her voice was always like that. Angry or sad, she couldn't make herself sound like anyone else...  
  
Now she was doing it, and didn't even realize it.  
  
"Ummm, okay." Rika simply replied, and walked on.  
  
As they went through downtown, the silence between them was apparant. Vivi would start on a new poem she'd written, or tell Rika what she'd found on the net, since she had gone on that strike. Today, the redhead only listened with half a heart.  
  
"Are you Sure you're all right?"  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
"Okay...I found out that I'm liking anime this week."  
  
Rika turned her head to face her friend. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, One series intrigues me greatly. Although I've already missed two seasons of it, and the third premired this weekend..."  
  
The blue backback suddenly fell to the ground...  
  
"You...saw it??..."  
  
Vivi looked at Rika in alarm. "Yes...I managed to catch the beginning at least. I liked how they did the show, I liked all the characters..."  
  
"All of them? Even..."  
  
The girl was looking like she had seen a ghost. Her friend had no idea why she was acting like this...  
  
"Did you see...a girl...with my eyes?..."  
  
She remembered a few segments. Yes, she had seen a character that looked and sounded familiar. And they had named her...  
  
"Oh...I see..."  
  
"Digimon queen?" she spat. "I can't...I can't belive it! She Looks like me, she Sounds like me, she even has my Name and she's been broadcasted across the united states!! Thing is, she's the most ruthless, cold-hearted and downright un-friendly being I've ever seen! And she has my face Vivi! MY face!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa there. Aren't you taking this a bit far?..."  
  
"That's what I keep telling myself, but it doesn't help! And I'm not the only one with this sort of circumstance. Brian's got a visor and looks just like Kazu now! And you! You remember the digimon 'She' had? Remember her voice?"  
  
Vivi thought back again. The fox was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen...no, not going into that right now. But still, yes she remembered her voice...  
  
And then it came to her.  
  
"Now you see why I freaked outside the school?" Rika had her arms crossed, a somewhat smug look on her face.  
  
"But why would my voice cause you any real concern?..."  
  
"Because after I saw the premire, things started getting a lot more freaky. First, I beat both Brian and Tim at the card game, 1000 to zero, and then I start snapping at people, just like...now"  
  
She collapsed on the sidewalk, burying her tear-filled face into her hands.  
  
Her friend knelt down next to her. "You think you're actully turning into Rika Nonaka?"  
  
"It's the only thing that makes sense. I try not to think why, but when I stop thinking about her, I start Acting like her! And I can't help it!"  
  
The two were silent for a moment, before Vivi decided to speak again. "there's something else, isn't there?"  
  
"*sniff* yeah. I'm afraid that if I Do turn into her, ...well, reality issues can be real hard..."  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
"I'm afraid that...I'll turn out to be an imaginary character...I wouldn't be real..."  
  
Now she grabbed her shoulder. "Don't be like that."  
  
"..."  
  
"Sure, the other girl may be an imaginary character, but You are not! Even if this transformation does take place, you will still be very much real. And...I'll be there to help you."  
  
She looked up. "You will?"  
  
"If you think you need me to be there, don't hesitate to call me. I'll be right by your side."  
  
Rika said nothing for a few seconds, then smiled and muttered "Thanks"  
  
"Anytime."  
  
===  
  
"So, how many know your exact problem?"  
  
Rika and Vivi were walking down the sidewalk in front of a few street-side stores.   
  
"Brain and Tim have gotten the drift, My parents are aware of the problem, but don't really know how deep it goes..." she sighed and shook her head. "I wonder if those other guys have this problem..."  
  
Her friend cocked her head. "What other guys?"  
  
Rika stopped and faced her. "It's been a little theory of mine, that for every human cartoon character ever made, somewhere in the world, there is a real-life equveilant." She sighed again. "I just never thought I'd be one of them."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty impressive. Never thought of that."  
  
"Yeah, but even then, My case is different. You could probably find half a dozen other Rikas out there, who look totally different. And then, say you take Trowa from Gundam wing, find a guy who looks just like him, and then find out his name is George. Out of all things, I seem to be a perfect match!"  
  
"And you find this disturbing."  
  
"Very much so. The only differences between us are our personalities, and our clothing. And I'm afraid those barriers are breaking as..."  
  
She walked in front of a clothing store and glanced in the display window.  
  
"...well..."  
  
Past the displays in the window, a single shirt hung on a rack inside the store. Her heart stopped when she saw it.  
  
It was white, with aqua green sleeves, and a yellow turtleneck. Right on the front, was a purple broken heart.  
  
She imiddeitely felt something stir in her, and it scared her.  
  
She liked that shirt.  
  
She wanted that shirt.  
  
That is My shirt. What's it doing on clearance?  
  
"Rika??"  
  
Her train of thought broken, she discovered that she had her face pressed against the glass trying to get a better view.  
  
"If you see something you like, why don't you just go in and try it? I can pay..."  
  
She instantly lept away from the window, clutching her chest in shock. "NO!"  
  
"...huh?..."  
  
"I DOn't want it...I don't have the money...I could save...maybe it'll still be there, in three weeks...No, I already said I don't want it!"  
  
Looks like a split personality problem to me. War of the Rikas?  
  
"I...I need to get home Vivi...excuse me..."  
  
Her arms wrapped tightly around herself, Rika sprinted away from her friend, towards her house.   
  
She had no intention of stopping.  
  
  
  
=== 


End file.
